The Perfect Gifts
by Challenger2011
Summary: The Autobots and their human friends enjoy their first Christmas together on Earth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters in it. Aly Rose, Zoe Smith, Moonraider, and Forest belong to me.**

**A/N: I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

"This. Is. Impossible. How are we supposed to do this?"

"You're being extremely overdramatic. It has been a whole lot worse before."

"It has never been like this before. I have absolutely nothing to compare this to."

"Good grief, it is Christmas shopping Zoe!"

"Christmas shopping for a giant alien robot," Zoe whispered trying not to attract any attention from fellow shoppers. "There are only two days left until Christmas. Don't tell me that this isn't the least bit difficult for you Aly."

"Honestly it's not," the red-headed teen shrugged. "'Bee is probably the easiest person for me to shop for. A new video game is pretty much the perfect gift for him. Now if I had to shop for the others, then yes I might agree with you. Only because I would never, and I mean never, be able to find something for Optimus or Ironhide. But we fortunately don't have to worry about that."

It had been Zoe's idea to make Christmas ornaments for all of the Autobots. After all, this was technically their first Christmas and as she had put it, shouldn't they have first Christmas ornaments like they had had when they were babies? So the two teens had worked on making ornaments for them. It had been pretty easy. They had taken photos of them, printed them out, and then placed them in decorated frames. Aly was pretty sure that she was tempting fate with one of them though. After all, she had no idea how Ironhide would react to the digitally added Santa Clause hat that she had put on him. But oh well, he would get over it… eventually… probably.

It had been Aly's idea for her and Zoe to get an actual gift for their guardians. She knew that she would have got something for Bumblebee regardless if Zoe had wanted to get something for Sideswipe or not. And despite the fuss that her best friend was making at the moment, Aly knew that Zoe liked the idea and really did want to get Sideswipe something nice. And she really couldn't blame her for thinking that it was difficult to find something good.

"Well what does Sides like? I mean 'Bee loves video games, movies, and music, so I knew that one of those things would be great for him."

"He likes pulling pranks…"

"Aside from that?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I mean he's my friend and I like hanging out with him, but we're not exactly as close as you and 'Bee are."

"So you have absolutely no idea what he would like for Christmas?"

"Oh I know what he would love; I just have no way of getting it for him."

"What is it?"

"Sunstreaker," Zoe sighed. "Sides really misses him and their long separation is starting to affect him. He told me about spark bonds with twins, they share a spark. If they don't get reunited, it could possibly end up killing him. I really don't want that to happen. And unfortunately as far as I can tell there are only two people that could help, if my theory is correct on where he is, and I don't think either of them will want to help me."

She had a good point there. As far as she knew, the only ones who would have any idea where Sector Seven's other two Cybertronians were located would be the Decepticon femme Moonraider and Agent Simmons. Naturally neither of them wanted to deal with Moonraider; even if they had any idea where she was at, and Simmons wasn't exactly fond of them (Aly even less so since she had actually punched him in the face before). Of course if Zoe and Sideswipe ever did want to find Sunstreaker, they were going to have to start asking around. And their best bet was most likely going to be Simmons. At the very least he probably wouldn't try to kill them.

"I'd go with Simmons if you want to try to find him. He's the more likely to help you. Just don't mention me at all."

"Don't worry if I do decide to ask him, I'll be extra careful not to mention you. Though I really don't expect to get much info out of him. I'll probably get the "That is classified information Miss Smith" BS that he'll want to spew."

"Well it probably is classified… but really we already know they have them, they're going to have to spill eventually. 'Bee told me that Optimus wants Sector Seven to release the information they have on the Cybertronians."

"Really? Well maybe I'll be able to get something out of Simmons, I'm doubtful, but I'll probably give it a try. Oh yeah do you have any idea why an Autobot would want mistletoe?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Aly questioned.

"That one named Forest was asking me about it and I have no idea why."

* * *

As soon as Forest explained the human's tradition with mistletoe, Moonraider knew exactly why he had brought it and had hung it up above them. He saw it as a way to get her to move forward with their relationship, something she wasn't sure if she was ready for. She still didn't want him to get too close to her; it was dangerous for both of them. Sure she would let him hold her occasionally; Moonraider viewed it as a compromise. It let him get a small taste at what they had been before their long separation, but it allowed her to keep a distance for the most part. It let the weak part of her cave in and have what it wanted, but naturally the part of her that wanted Forest to go away continued to scream at her for letting him get that close.

"We're not humans," she muttered.

"Doesn't mean we still can't follow their tradition."

"I thought you were a patient mech…"

"I am Moony. If kissing is too much, we don't have to do it. But I do want things to work out for us Moonraider and that's not going to happen if you don't let me in. Can you please tell me why you're so opposed to us being together?"

"I was a Decepticon for a long time Forest… a relationship like this was forbidden, even if we were on the same side. Our focus was to be on the war, we couldn't afford distractions like this. I had it drilled into my mind that relationships would be a weakness for me and then I met you. Don't look so smug about that, it made things hard for me when I never saw you again…"

"And let me guess, you really had yourself convinced that it wouldn't happen again."

Moonraider immediately adverted her gaze, causing Forest to gently shift her head to where her violet optics would meet his blue ones.

"Hey, we'll make this work. Can I at least give you your Christmas present?"

"I'm sure you will anyway."

"Okay, close your optics."

"Alright," Moonraider closed her optics and felt Forest placing something on her face.

"There. You can open them now."

"You fixed it," she softly said as she opened her optics, gently raising a servo to feel her newly repaired visor.

"I told you that I would. It's not exactly the same though, it's a bit smaller."

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Forest looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm trying to remember if I've ever heard you say thank you before. I really don't think that you have."

"Oh shut up," Moonraider rolled her optics with a small smile on her face. "So how are you Autobots spending your Christmas?"

"The humans are coming over. Ratchet's been working pretty much all month on their gifts. I'm not exactly sure what they are; I'm not really that close to the girls."

"That surprises me Forest. I would have thought that you would be just as fascinated by the humans as the others."

"Who says that I'm not? I'm just trying to keep a distance so I won't accidently slip up and mention a certain rogue who doesn't want to be found."

"Oh well I'm so sorry that I'm causing you so much trouble with that."

"Well you could come with me and spend Christmas with the Autobots. It would be nice not having to hide us anymore."

"Considering the fact that I'm not in the mood to be shot at or be a prisoner, I do believe that I will decline."

"You know that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Moony."

"There's no point in me taking any risks. I wouldn't be welcome there, we both know that. And I don't want to go there anyway."

Forest let out a small sigh. Moonraider was so stubborn – though he supposed she wouldn't be the Moonraider he knew and loved if she wasn't. That being said, he was honestly starting to wonder if she really planned on spending the rest of her life living out in a cave on Earth. One day he would convince her to come to the Autobot base with him, he was determined about that. He could try to work out something with Optimus Prime to make sure that she wouldn't end up being a prisoner.

"Okay then your Christmas will be today since I'm here with you. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come tomorrow, but I'll try."

"I'm surprised you're able to come as much as you do. Do the Autobots really not question where you sneak off to?"

"They think I'm on patrol, and technically I am. I patrol before and after I see you."

"So when will you have to leave?"

"Not for a while. I still have a few Earth hours before they'll be expecting me back."

"Good."

Forest let out a small chuckle, "You know, one day you're going to have to make up your mind about if you want me around or not."

"I _do _want you around. I just don't want you to get hurt because of it…"

"And you worry way too much about that."

"Maybe you don't worry enough."

"I think I worry more about you. But enough about that… Merry Christmas Moony."

Moonraider glanced up at the mistletoe above her and Forest one last time before glancing back at him. _Slag it all_, she thought to herself before leaning in and giving him a small kiss.

"Merry Christmas Forest."

* * *

"Ratch, Sides and I are going to have to pick up Aly and Zoe soon. Are you finished with it yet?" Bumblebee asked glancing over the medic's shoulder.

"Not yet Bumblebee," Ratchet answered the impatient youngling. "Making something small enough for a human to use is not an easy task."

"Will it be done when we get back?"

"Bumblebee I assure you that Aly _will _get her Christmas present today. It would have been done when I finished Zoe's if you hadn't of had to have the comm. link added in. I still don't understand why she would need it – don't you have your comm. programmed into her cell phone?"

"I do, but if her battery ended up dying or if something happened and she lost her phone, she wouldn't be able to call me if she needed help. This way she can."

Ratchet shook his head. He would never be able to say that Bumblebee wasn't a good guardian that was for sure. The youngling cared for his human friend, or sister as Bumblebee preferred to consider her, and wanted to make sure that she would stay safe.

"It will be done. Now go pick her up, I'll have it ready the moment you return."

As soon as Bumblebee left, Ratchet got back to work. He had to admit that the gifts they were giving the girls were ingenious. They appeared to be small Autobot insignias, but on the inside were locator chips that would allow them to track their location should something happen and they needed to find them. Considering past events, it was very likely that they would be used at some point in the future. Constructing the devices had been a difficult task however. Building a functional tracking device that was small enough to fit inside one of the insignias had taken weeks to construct, though now Ratchet was fairly certain that his trackers would work better than any built by a human would. Of course fitting in a comm. link that would actually work as well, was even more difficult. He could do it though; it just would have been much easier if he had had some help.

When Bumblebee drove back into the base, with Sideswipe behind him, thirty minutes later, Ratchet was finished – just as he had told Bumblebee he would be.

"Merry Christmas!" Aly called as she climbed out of Bumblebee's alt mode.

"Merry Christmas," Optimus and Elita returned the greeting to both Aly and Zoe.

"Come on Aly, you have to see your present!" Bumblebee said excitedly, ushering his human friend over to where Ratchet was at.

"You have to see yours too Zoe," Sideswipe grinned as they followed.

"Okay, then I get to show you your present."

Ratchet handed one of the insignias to Bumblebee and the other to Sideswipe, so they could give them to their human charges. The medic had to smile at the looks on the human teens' faces when they saw their gifts.

"Nice!"

"Wow, thanks so much!"

Ratchet explained to the girls about the tracking device that was inside the insignia and after Zoe had went off to Sideswipe to give him her gift, Bumblebee began to tell Aly about the comm. link that he had had Ratchet put in.

"Okay Zoe, so what's my present that you want to show me?" Sideswipe asked.

"Here," she handed him a slip of paper.

"Nevada? Umm, not to sound rude Zoe, but what exactly is this supposed to be?"

"I was miraculously able to convince Simmons to tell me what state Sector Seven was keeping the two Cybertronians they had found. He didn't want to be specific, but he said they were in Nevada. Apparently he got fired and this is his way of trying to get back at them without actually getting in trouble. But there's more… I asked him if either of them was gold, like you said Sunstreaker is, and he said that 'There may be one or maybe not'. Well since he didn't outright deny it, I'm thinking that there's a good chance that Sunstreaker is there."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you about this? Plus it's a great thing that he's probably in Nevada. Since my dad lives there, we have the perfect excuse to go."

Sideswipe simply stood with a stunned expression on his face for several minutes. He was going to get his brother back. After all this time, he was finally going to find Sunstreaker. He could hardly believe that it was actually happening. Finally Sideswipe turned his attention back to Zoe.

"You are a pretty awesome human, you know that?"

With a small smirk on her face, Zoe shrugged and said, "I try."

"Hey Zoe, are you going to help me out?" Aly called, holding up the bag that contained their ornaments for the Autobots.

"I'm coming," she replied. Before she went over to help her best friend, she turned and looked back up at Sideswipe. "Merry Christmas Sides."

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
